1. Field of the Related Art
The present invention relates to a test support system and an image processing controller, and more particularly relates to an improvement in image processing controller that outputs a determination signal based upon a camera image obtained by photographing an object to be tested.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an image processing controller which performs image processing on a camera image obtained by photographing an object to be tested and outputs as a processing result a determination signal indicating a determination result based upon a shape, a position and a camera image of the object to be tested, or the like, one capable of changing a series of processing procedure is known (e.g. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H09-288568). Typically, a control program for making such an image processing controller execute a series of processing procedure is created by an editor (software) that operates on an information processing terminal such as a PC (personal computer). A user can transfer the created control program to the image processing controller, so as to perform a desired test on the object to be tested.
Generally, in a case where the image processing controller is actually operated by a control program created using the program creation apparatus as described above, it is necessary to check an execution log in order to verify whether or not a process could be completed within desired time, whether or not timing for executing a process and timing for inputting a signal are appropriate, or the like. The execution log is data showing in time series a terminal state at the time of executing a control program, and a signal state of a signal inputted or outputted from or to external equipment through an input/output terminal is held as the execution log. By analyzing such an execution log, it is possible to determine whether or not a test tact that is requested of the image processing controller can be met or whether or not processing is handled in an expected manner, so as to correct the control program.
However, in the conventional image processing controller, a terminal state sampled at the time of executing a control program is held simply as an execution log, in association with time information. There has thus been a problem in that, in a case where a control program is created by blocking a series of processing procedure into a plurality of units, an execution log is not easily associated with processing of each unit, making it difficult to determine in which order each processing was executed and when each processing was started and completed.